<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Oblivious and the Otherworldly by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491543">The Oblivious and the Otherworldly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Confused Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Don’t worry it’s not actually scary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Happy Ending, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Small Towns, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Two lonely souls finding peace with one another, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky moves into a small town and befriends his reserved neighbor who he shares a lot in common with, but something about their relationship is a bit...peculiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Oblivious and the Otherworldly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yikes dudes this is pretty fucked, and you guys are in for a ride cuz this is NOT what you think it is. Every scene is important.</p><p>In honor of spooky season, enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nini smelt something burning as she stirred in her sleep. Finally realizing that she was smelling a fire, she sprung up from her bed knowing she had to alarm her roommates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fire! Fire! Everyone get up before it gets worse! Gina, Kourtney, Ashlyn wake up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly a large wave of smoke entered her lungs, and she began coughing like a maniac. She felt her heartbeat slowing down and passed out.</em>
</p><p>Nini popped up from her bed and began panting. She looked around the room to check for any sign of smoke or fire and was relieved to see there was none. She took a deep breath; it was just a dream.</p><p>She had been waking up from the same nightmare for the past few months, and she had to admit she wasn't exactly a fan. It always felt so real.</p><p>"Oh, thank god. For a moment there, I thought I was toast."</p><p>Feeling her stomach grumble, she decided she could surprise her roommates with breakfast for all four of them. She was always the first one up anyways, so it just made sense she'd prepare food.</p><p>As she walked down the hall, she noticed something was a little odd. It was silent. Even though her roommates were in their bedrooms, they usually weren't actually asleep especially at ten in the morning.</p><p>Gina normally would be working out in the living room, Ashlyn would be reading with music playing in the background, and Kourtney was always taking a shower while singing whatever musical soundtrack she felt like listening to that day.</p><p>This also had been going on for a while. They'd stay in their rooms for most of the morning fast asleep. She never had the heart to wake them up though. When she looked in her fridge, she noticed there were close to no groceries.</p><p>"Damnit, I told Kourtney she was on grocery duty this week! Guess I'll have to remind her later today."</p><p>She hears the sound of a bunch of preteens talking on their bikes outside her window and rolls her eyes. Like most small towns, there was always that one group of rowdy kids that loved to bother their neighbors just because they could.</p><p>She had seen these boys a few times start coming around here. They'd usually ding-dong ditch her or try to look inside like the little creeps they were. She saw them roll up her driveway and figured she could set these kids straight.</p><p>She cracked the window in the kitchen slightly stunning the boys in the process. She smirked because they probably didn't expect her to actually retaliate for once.</p><p>"Hey can you guys stop coming around here? It's getting a little stalkerish, and you're disrupting my morning!"</p><p>They were all frozen in fear, which isn't exactly what she was expecting but was glad they felt intimidated by her. Maybe they won't bother her anymore now.</p><p>One of the blond kids reached in his pocket and threw a rock straight through the window almost hitting her in the process. She got pissed that the little brat would almost assault her.</p><p>"You little shit! I'm coming for you!"</p><p>She picked up the rock and threw it back at the kids. They all screamed at the top of their lungs and rolled away before she could even make it outside to them. She began laughing at them. Serves them right.</p><p>She whipped out her phone and began texting to one of her moms.</p><p>
  <em>Momma C, you won't believe what just happened today! Here I am minding my own business and those damn kids in my neighborhood threw a rock at me! The audacity! I don't think they're gonna come around anymore after I yelled at them. They looked really spooked. Anyways, love you! I'll see you next week as promised.</em>
</p><p>The moment she pressed send, her phone claimed it didn't deliver. That was odd. Her internet was on, and she always had good connection in the kitchen. She tried sending it a few more times, but it was no use.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to check the WIFI a little later."</p><p>She also noticed the text from her group chat with her roommates. Apparently, they had all headed off to work early and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Well it must be a sign she wasn't supposed to cook at all today.</p><p>Since there was no one to cook for and she had nothing better to do, she figured she may as well call that job she's been waiting to hear back from.</p><p>It's been a few weeks since she last heard from them, and she needed to know if she was going to get it or not. Bills weren't gonna pay themselves. She thought it was odd they didn't call back since she was sure she nailed the interview.</p><p>She goes to her landline and dials the number. After a few rings, it picked up.</p><p>"Gallows Hill Post Office, this is Mason how may I help you?"</p><p>"Hi Mason, this is Nini Salazar-Roberts. I just wanted to know if you guys planned on hiring me. It's been a while and I-</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Nini rose a brow. "Hello? Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Is anyone on the line?"</p><p>Nini smacked the phone. "Yes, I'm here. Can you hear me now?"</p><p>The man hung up and Nini groaned. Welp, so much for that. She guesses the landline is down too. Just to kill time, she went to go get the mail. She had been expecting a package for a while now, but it hasn't come in.</p><p>When she got to the mailbox, it had been dustier than she remembered and there were months' worth of mail in it. She looked through the envelopes and realized most of them were dated back all the way from fall of 2018. She didn't know that no one was getting the mail.</p><p>She sees her neighbor, Jenn, taking her morning stroll. Nini smiles and waves at the woman. "Hey Jenn!"</p><p>The woman didn't pay her any mind as she walked right by her. Nini scrunched up her nose.</p><p>"Rude."</p><p>Lately, her neighbors have been ignoring her, and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she was the most social person in town, but they could at least acknowledge her when she says hi. She didn't do anything bad that she's aware of.</p><p>She takes a glimpse at the house a few houses down from hers and shivers. That house had been abandoned for so many years and had been rumored to be haunted. It never gave her a good feeling. After staring at it for too long, she quickly made her way up to her door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ricky has never been normal, and he grew to be okay with that.</p><p>He didn't like to speak with many people back in his hometown Salt Lake City besides his parents who weren't exactly the best at communicating either.</p><p>He didn't really have any relationships with others due to him keeping to himself and his odd personality. He found more comfort in books, music, video games, and TV than actual people. He used to have a friend named Big Red, but he wasn't like most best friends.</p><p>He was imaginary. Ricky had been seeing Big Red since he was 6, and they immediately clicked. They'd spend all their free time together playing with Ricky's toys and binging cartoons. He never felt imaginary to him.</p><p>He'd always comment on his adventures with Big Red with his parents, which they had no problem with. That is until years later when Ricky still had been talking about him, and it wasn't cute anymore.</p><p>Ricky was now 11 and still believed Big Red really existed. His parents began to worry about his social skills and mentality, so they sent him to a therapist to make him stop believing this nonsense.</p><p>Ricky would always get mad at the therapist and his parents for trying to make him believe Red didn't exist. Red sometimes would sit in the appointments with him to make him feel better, but the adults never saw him. It was extremely frustrating.</p><p>His refusal to cooperate led to his parents always fighting about him. He'd commonly overhear them talk about sending him to some facility that would help him or just send him to a different therapist.</p><p>Sometimes their screaming matches would get so bad, he'd have to cover his ears with pillows and stuff sheets under his door to block out the noise. A lot of nights Big Red would hug him while he cried himself to sleep saying that he'll be okay.</p><p>One day his mom had decided she had enough of this, so she packed up her bags and left them. She didn't give an address or a warning. Just up and left when things got hard. She didn't even say goodbye.</p><p>A few months later, his dad began to disassociate with others including his own son. Even though he claimed it wasn't Ricky's fault for his mom leaving, he couldn't help but feel like it was. She didn't leave until he started rejecting treatment.</p><p>As time went on, his dad distanced himself even more until they were complete strangers. It felt more like living with a roommate you were assigned than a family. When he was 12, Ricky finally stopped seeing Big Red after realizing his childish ways led to his parent's divorce and his father's coldness.</p><p>He took pills to make sure he didn't imagine friends ever again. It was working, but now he's never felt so empty. He created Red because he had nobody, and now he can't fill that void.</p><p>His therapist advised him to pursue writing about his feelings. At first, he thought it was dumb. But when he started a sentence in his journal, he ended up writing nonstop. This became a hobby, which eventually ended up becoming his profession as a fictional writer.</p><p>Being alone is all he knows, but it's not always such a bad thing. Lonely people tend to be more willing to do things since there's nothing to lose or no one to come home to.</p><p>He's always had a nomadic spirit loving the idea of not staying glued to any person, place, or thing. He thinks it's due to his loneliness and lack of a sense of belonging.</p><p>The moment he graduated college, he wanted out of this forsaken town. One day, he hears of a small town called Gallows Hill in Oregon. It was known as a very quiet and reserved area with under 1,000 people living in it.</p><p>A lot of the homes were worn down or vacant, and there were always jobs ready as a result of people constantly emigrating. Due to the desolate nature of the town and the property value being low, it caught his attention.</p><p>The place was practically a beacon for people like him. It was quaint, quiet, and far away from his hometown, which is all the requirements it needed. He had bought an old house that apparently hadn't been lived in for over 20 years.</p><p>Since it was so run down, he got it for a very cheap price and moved in as fast as he could. Anything was better than staying in that damn house with his dad.</p><p>He had moved in completely alone, which meant it'd take forever to set up. It didn't help that the place needed a lot of work. It had taken a full two weeks to fully furnish his house, but he had so much more to do.</p><p>Deciding to take a break from all his labor, he went on a walk around the neighborhood to try to get familiar with the area. His eyes looked in amazement at his beautiful surroundings. One thing he never really got to witness was nature.</p><p>Salt Lake was very suburban and urban, so the only places with any greenery were the inhabited woods. The pollution would block the view of the sky sometimes and the air wasn't nearly as crisp.</p><p>He was so enchanted by the view that he didn't notice he had walked in the middle of the road and that the mailman hadn't been paying attention to the road.</p><p>"Hey curly headed dude, watch out!"</p><p>He looked at the woman who called out to him and then to the road. He froze out of fear when he realized how close the truck was to him. Someone had shoved him to the ground falling into a bush in the process.</p><p>He looked at the person who was laying on top of him and almost lost his ability to think. It was the same woman who had given him the heads up. He didn't realize how beautiful she was from across the street until he saw her up close.</p><p>She had appeared almost angelic as the sun beamed down on her casting a light around her. He's pretty sure this was the most breathtaking woman he's ever seen in his life.</p><p>"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?! You could've been killed had I not intervened!"</p><p>Her words took him out of his little trance. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of freezing when I'm scared."</p><p>"Well you might wanna try to stop that because it almost killed you."</p><p>She got off of him and gave him her hand. He took it, and she pulled him from the bush.</p><p>"I'm Nini."</p><p>He shook her hand. "Ricky Bowen, thanks for saving my life."</p><p>"No problem, but don't expect me to come to your rescue every time you freeze up." She jokes.</p><p>"I'll take note of that."</p><p>She skeptically looked at him. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"</p><p>He nods. "Yes, I moved in two weeks ago into that old abandoned house right over there." He points at his residence, and she raises a brow.</p><p>"But that's impossible. No one has lived there in years, and I feel like I would've noticed if someone moved in two weeks ago. It's almost impossible not to notice major things like this in a small town."</p><p>"I must've been really quiet then, which is one of my specialties."</p><p>"Well what brings you to Gallows Hill? This isn't necessarily a place people just move into on purpose."</p><p>"I just wanted to live off the grid. You know detoxify from the world around us."</p><p>"Ah are you running from someone?"</p><p>"Not really; that'd mean I'd have someone to run from. I'm all alone. I probably haven't had a full conversation since middle school, and it wasn't a pleasant one."</p><p>"So, I'm the first person you've had a genuine conversation with in like ten years?"</p><p>He cringed when she said it. "You know when you put it like that, it sounds really depressing."</p><p>She smiles. "Don't worry; you're not the only one. I haven't really spoken to anyone in months since you. My roommates have been so occupied with their work and my neighbors basically ignore me."</p><p>"I didn't think it was possible, but I've finally met someone just as lonely as me."</p><p>"What's a lonely person like you doing walking around the street anyways?"</p><p>"I was taking a break from unpacking, but all this walk has proved is that I'm much safer when I stay inside. Maybe I should just go finish getting settled in."</p><p>"Well I didn't have any plans for the day. I wouldn't mind helping you."</p><p>He smiles; he can't remember the last time someone was this nice to him. "I'd love that."</p><p>Nini looked down at their hands and noticed they were still entangled. She whipped her hand out of his bashfully. "Cool, let's go."</p><p>When they got into his home, she helped him dust off old webs and placed all his dining utensils in the right areas. He had played some of his playlist as they unloaded, and it turns out she had a very similar music taste.</p><p>When the day met the night, she decided to head home. She gave him a doting hug before she left for her own home. He realized how light she felt in his arms and how cold she was, but he blamed it on the lack of insulation in the old house.</p><p>Despite her body giving him chills down his spine, he felt his body warm up just by her touch. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He nervously taps his fingers on his table as he stares at his computer screen. His writer's block was off the charts today. He'd usually blame his lack of sleep, but it was something else this time, or should he say <em>someone</em> else.</p><p>It's been a full week since Nini had helped him unpack, and he's been dying to see her again. A few minor problems with that though: he doesn't know how to approach people...like at all, and he doesn't have her contact info.</p><p>He doesn't think he's ever felt so drawn to somebody, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing yet. When he realized he wouldn't be able to focus, he closed his laptop in defeat. He saw a figure walking outside of his window and was stunned to see it was the very woman he was thinking of.</p><p>He almost fell out of his chair at the sight of her. He walked up to his window to get a better look at her. She was just as stunning as the last day he saw her if not more. He has an internal debate with himself on whether or not he should ask her over.</p><p>He feels so ridiculous for even thinking this hard over asking someone over. It shouldn't be this difficult; people invite others to their homes all the time.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. You can do this; she's just a woman. He opened his front door and froze up immediately. Nope, this was a bad idea. Who knows if she even wants to see you? You wouldn't even know what to say you idiot!</p><p>He turned around and was about to shut the door before he heard her voice.</p><p>"Ricky!"</p><p>He stops in his tracks and slowly turns towards her. "H-hey Nini." He mentally kicked himself for stuttering like an illiterate idiot.</p><p>She walked up to his door with the cutest smile he's ever seen. "Whatchu up to?"</p><p>"Oh uh I was gonna try to write something for a novel I'm writing, but I'm taking a break right now."</p><p>"Is it cool if I join your little break?"</p><p>"Uh yeah sure."</p><p>She skipped inside and spotted the piano in her side vision. "Is that piano in tune?"</p><p>"Not sure. I haven't played it yet."</p><p>She trailed her fingers along the dusty keys mildly weirded out that she didn't hear any noises erupt from the instrument. "Could you play for me?"</p><p>He blushed and rocked on his heels. "I haven't played in a second I might be a little rusty."</p><p>She plopped down on the seat and made room for him. "I won't judge."</p><p>She rubbed the empty spot beside her and gave him a warm smile. He couldn't resist her welcoming aura. He slid down beside her and nervously fidgeted his fingers over the keys.</p><p>"I don't know what to play."</p><p>"Play whatever feels natural."</p><p>He took a second to try to remember whatever song he could recall from his teen years. He analyzed her for a second trying to figure out what song came to mind when he thought of her and smiled when he thought of one. He began playing "Unchained Melody," which made her light up.</p><p>"You know this song?"</p><p>He chuckled as he continued to play. "You're saying it like I can't possibly know it."</p><p>"Well most people in their 20's don't. You threw me for a loop."</p><p>"Well it shouldn't be that shocking considering we're both outcast."</p><p>She smiled. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder and hummed along to the melody. She rested her cold palms on top of his as he pressed the keys pretending as if she were also playing. She sounds almost angelic, and her white dress and pale skin only seem to make her glow even more.</p><p>He thinks he could do this with her forever.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey momma D, maybe I'll have better luck contacting you since my phone has been acting really glitchy recently. Definitely have to remind myself to get better internet service. Anyways, I just wanted to update you on my life since I haven't heard from you guys in a while. My roommates are still basically MIA, and my neighbors are still being cold towards me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the plus side, I met this really nice dude. His name is Ricky, and he's been the first person to talk to me in what seems like years. We've been talking for a month now, and I think he has a little crush on me but I'm not too sure. I wouldn't mind if he did though. He's pretty nice on the eyes, and it'd prove I've still got it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's definitely the friend I've been waiting for for years. Don't get me wrong, my roommates are great, but he understands me in ways no one else could. I know you and momma C are gonna make fun of me and say I have a little crush too, so let me set the record straight. We are just friends!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope to see you soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Message sent failure)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They had an undeniable bond. He doesn't think he's ever had so much chemistry with a person in his life. He's afraid he might be falling for her. Not like he knows what love feels like, or if it was acceptable to fall so quickly for someone you've known for a little over two months.</p><p>All he knows is that she's the first and last thing that he thinks of every day. She completely takes over all parts of his mind, and he's sure he's never been this invested in trying to connect with an individual in his life.</p><p>He heard a knocking on his door and perked up since only one person even came over. She doesn't even have to ask to come over. He always was keen to let her in despite how busy or tired he was. He never got enough of her.</p><p>The moment he opened the door, she threw her cold body onto him embracing him in a bear hug. He hugged her back as he shut the door behind her. He still wasn't used to affection like this, but he's willing to get used to it if it's Nini.</p><p>"So, I'm thinking we should jam out to your records and order pizza."</p><p>"You came here prepared, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yep!" She detached herself from him to reach into her pocket. She placed a ten-dollar bill in his hand. "That's my share for the pizza." She skipped over to his record player and searched through his vinyl's.</p><p>He observed the cash she placed in his hand with mild confusion. It had been extremely crumbled and had a smoky like smell to it. He could see some of the blackened corners. Odd.</p><p>He shoved it in his pocket pushing the thought aside. He approached her and absentmindedly rested his hand on her lower back. "Have you decided on one yet?"</p><p>She held up her pick. "Creedence Clearwater Revival is calling my name."</p><p>He takes the record from her. "Fantastic choice." He places it in the record player, and "Bad Moon Rising" begins blaring in the small living room.</p><p>She begins swaying to the music making moves up as she goes. He just watches in awe as she spins on her feet like a ballerina and somehow makes it look graceful and lively despite the grim lyrics. She spins over to him and grabs his hand.</p><p>"Join me."</p><p>He shakes his head. "I don't know how to dance."</p><p>"Art is subjective."</p><p>"I mean you're not wrong, but still I'd rather not embarrass myself."</p><p>"Come on Ricky, live a little."</p><p>He sees a glimmer in her eye, and he feels his heart beat a little faster. He lets her drag him to the middle of the room. She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his curls as they rocked side to side.</p><p>He kept his hands firmly on her waist very cautious of his movements. He was a little stiff at first but eventually relaxed against her. He rested his head on top of hers as her cheek was pressed against his torso.</p><p>He wonders if she can hear his heartbeat. He didn't think he'd ever like dancing, especially with another person until this moment. After his stomach growls, they order the pizza. As they waited, they danced to the rest of the album and moved onto a Fleetwood Mac album.</p><p>The doorbell rang in the middle of him twirling her around. She continued to dance as he answered the door.</p><p>The pizza boy held up the box. "Cheese pizza for Ricky Bowen?"</p><p>"Yep that's me." He pats around on his body looking for money.</p><p>"You left your half on the counter silly." Nini says from the living room.</p><p>"Oh right, thanks Nini."</p><p>The pizza guy looked at him weird for a moment but quickly put on his customer's service smile. Ricky pays the kid and takes the pizza to the counter. She happily walked up beside him and opened the box.</p><p>"God, I can't even recall the last time I ate a pizza. It feels like it's been over a year." She picks up a slice and flinches when it was too hot for her liking. He picks it up for her and puts it on a plate. </p><p>He chuckled under his breath as he watched her pick at the pizza too impatient to wait for it to cool down. She's the most adorable and pure being he's ever seen. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met someone who was fit into his life so perfectly. She almost felt too good to be true.</p><p>"Ricky?"</p><p>He hums as an acknowledgement.</p><p>"I think you're my best friend."</p><p>He beams as he takes a step closer to her. "Yeah, I think you're mine too."</p><p>He used to wonder what exactly had drawn him to this small town. He knew it was something more than the appeal to the cheap prices, perfect fictional writer environment, and the desolate aura.</p><p>It was almost as if someone had been whispering to him over the past few months to come here. After meeting Nini, he's sure somehow his heart knew that his other half was here. He was <em>finally</em> home. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It's been three months since Nini entered his life, and he's sure he loves her. (A little search from Google had told him his bizarre symptoms and rapidly beating heart meant he was).</p><p>She knows everything about him even about his imaginary friend Big Red who he used to swear was real. She knows about his poor relationship with his parents. She knows his nervous ticks. The best part of it all was that she never judged him once or called him weird. That's when he knew she was perfect for him.</p><p>He's resulted to writing about his intense emotions for her in his thriller novel as a way of expressing his feelings. He had been struggling with what to talk about in his novel until her. He never wrote romance in his work since he didn't know much about it, but now it's all he can think of.</p><p>He's never felt love before in his life. He can't even recall the last time one of his parents ever said that to each other or to him. He's pretty sure they never did say it to him. That should make him more upset, but he's numb to anything related to his estranged parents. Besides, he doesn't need to hear them say it.</p><p>He doesn't know how to tell her or if he should even tell her. She was the only real person he's ever had a connection with, and his first and only friend.</p><p>He didn't wanna screw this up if this confession turned out sour. He's not sure what he'd do without her singing and lively dancing, hearty laughs, and contagious happiness. He's scared of even thinking of a world where she didn't exist.</p><p>According to a few websites, the best way to leave hints is by giving gifts and doing nice things without asking. He decided to go to the town square for the first time since he arrived.</p><p>He had spotted a florist whenever he was driving into town the first time. He never thought he'd need to visit them, but he guesses that was just fate giving him a sign.</p><p>He happily entered the shop, and the middle-aged male employee eyed him up and down. "Welcome! I don't think I've seen you around here before."</p><p>Ricky played with some yellow roses before turning his attention to the man at the register. "I moved in three months ago and haven't been exploring the town. I live kinda close to that charred haunted looking house."</p><p>"Oh yeah! I think I heard about someone moving in a few months ago. Hopefully you've been enjoying Gallows Hill."</p><p>"I'm enjoying it a lot more than I intended to." Ricky smiled as he thought of Nini's beauty and lovely laugh.</p><p>"Did you come here to search for flowers for a special somebody?"</p><p>"Is it that obvious?"</p><p>The clerk nodded. "I can see it in your eyes. Is there a specific kind of flower you're looking for?"</p><p>Ricky looked back at the yellow roses extremely drawn to them for some reason. "How much for those roses?"</p><p>"They're only $10. I'm sure your girlfriend will love them."</p><p>Ricky blushed madly at the name he gave Nini. "She isn't my girlfriend."</p><p>"Not yet." The man took the bouquet to the register.</p><p>Ricky smiles hopefully. "Let's hope she takes my hint."</p><p>"I know all the people in this town. Which lucky girl will be receiving these? I can put a little note on it for you."</p><p>"Nini."</p><p>The man raised his brow. "Nini?"</p><p>"Yeah her real name is Nina, but she goes by Nini."</p><p>The man's face was just as confused as before. "I don't know any Nina or Nini in this town. Is she new too?"</p><p>"She said she's lived here for a few years actually. She's a pretty short dark brown-haired Filipina with charcoal eyes."</p><p>"Last name?"</p><p>"She's only told me like once and it was when I was drowsy. It's something like Samuels-Robinson. I've been too nervous to ask again since she'll tease me for not listening the first time."</p><p>"That's odd. I've known about every resident that entered and exited this town over the years. After all, news spreads like wildfire around here." The man cringed at his usage of words. "Where does she stay? She must live on the hill for me not to know her. That last name kinda rings a bell though."</p><p>Ricky was about to answer, but he realized that he doesn't know either. He wonders why he hasn't been over to her place. "Actually, I'm not sure myself."</p><p>The man still is trying to think of how he knows her, but puts it aside to ring him up. "Well you have a nice day sir, and good luck with this Nini girl."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>When Ricky left, the clerk had been trying his best to remember her name. When he finally looked her up, his eyes practically bulged out of his head in shock when he realized who Ricky was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since he gave her those flowers, and she had been so grateful for his gesture. She jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt a little disoriented afterwards, and he already knew his face must've been red.</p><p>Right now, they had been sitting on his couch watching a rerun of Jane the Virgin. Ricky hasn't stopped thinking about the fact that he still doesn't know where she stays, and it was bothering him.</p><p>How could he say he's her friend if he didn't even know where she stayed? He turns to look over at her. "Hey Neens, why don't we ever go to your place?" He was hoping that wasn't too invasive to ask.</p><p>"Well I'd have to clean up a bit, but I'm totally fine with you coming over! My roommates would love you. You can walk me to my house when I leave if you want."</p><p>"Sure, and where exactly is that?"</p><p>She smiles. "I live up the hill. It's the only house that's on a hill in this neighborhood. It's very close to you. It's actually hard to miss."</p><p>He raised a brow. "Wait, are you talking about the one with the mailbox number 105 on that steep hill?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yep! That's all mine."</p><p>"Uh Nini, you don't have to lie to me. If you don't want me to know where you live, you don't have to tell me."</p><p>She tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm not lying, and I have no problem with you knowing where I stay. I live on the hill with my roommates."</p><p>He scans her trying to see if she was serious or not. By the look on her face, he could tell she wasn't kidding.</p><p>"Nini, the house on the hill burned down years ago. It's completely destroyed and unlivable. Trust me, I saw pics of it when I was house hunting."</p><p>She hits his arm causing him to wince. "Shut up! My house is not in ruins! Sure I haven't been keeping up with it, but I still live there. I don't know where you got that from."</p><p>He rubs the area she hit. "I'm not kidding! I can prove it." He whips out his phone and searches for a google earth of her house. When the house pulls up on his phone, he shows her.</p><p>"See, I told you."</p><p>She snatched his phone out of his hands. She didn't believe her eyes. It looked exactly like her house but completely darkened and worn down. But that was impossible because she's been sleeping there for years now and it doesn't look like that at all.</p><p>"This...this can't be. This is literally impossible. I've been staying there for years now and for some reason google earth thinks that's my house? The hell is going on?!"</p><p>Ricky can sense that she's about to flip out and he admitted he was wondering what the hell was going on too.</p><p>"I'll look up your house on google for more info and see what's up."</p><p>When he typed in her address, an article and a few videos popped up. The first article was titled: "One dead after a kitchen fire erupts on a hill in Gallows Hill, OR." Ricky didn't read the article, but the headline caught his attention. She peered over his shoulder to see what he had been gawking about.</p><p>"They're lying! There was no fire, and my roommates are alive. I swear my life on it! Ricky you have to believe me!"</p><p>He gulps nervously. "Let's just see what the article has to say." She glances at his screen as he scrolls through the article.</p><p>
  <em>During the evening of October 1, 2018, a fire erupted in a home of four in the small town of Gallows Hill. Apparently, the fire came from a lit incense stick in the house of four college students. Three of them were at work, but one had been home and unfortunately did not make it due to breathing related issues. Her name was Nina Salazar-Roberts. The family and roommates will not be answering any questions at this time.</em>
</p><p>They both feel the breath leave their bodies. Nini was beginning to spiral. How the hell is this happening? She can't be dead! She's standing here talking to someone who's very much alive and ghosts don't exist. She looks over at Ricky to see him staring at her in fear.</p><p>"Nini, what <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>She began slowly backing up not realizing she had gone <em>through</em> one of the chairs spooking the hell out of Ricky.</p><p>She looked down at her hands and realized they were steadily becoming transparent. She felt herself absolutely on the cusp of a breakdown. She needs to leave. She needs to find out what the <em>fuck</em> she is and how this is even possible.</p><p>"I have to go. I don't-I don't know what's going on." She looked at him one last time and hated that he was afraid of her.</p><p>She quickly ran out of his house and swore she heard him call after her. Didn't matter if he did though because she wasn't coming back until she knew what was happening to her. She ran to her home and looked at it in horror.</p><p>The house had been completely destroyed from fire. It was black from char and smelt of firewood. The yard was full of extremely tall grasses and plants that haven't been mowed in years.</p><p>She walks inside and is greeted with a cloud of dust. She sees that there's basically nothing left. Just a few burnt up pieces of furniture and pots.</p><p>She looked at her broken window that those kids had thrown a rock into a few months ago. She drops down to her knees as she gets sudden flashbacks of the night of her death.</p><p>The dreams about fire she's been having were real. The burning happened. Calling out for her friends. The lack of strength and feeling of helplessness was all real. It made sense. The people ignoring her, the stocked-up mail, the rowdy kids, everything.</p><p>He was right, about everything.</p><p>She's dead, and all she can do right now is weep. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They don't talk for a solid two weeks. They're both trying their best to cope with what she is. Ricky was trying not to flip out on why he was able to see her when no one else could. Nini was trying to understand why the hell she's still roaming the earth.</p><p>Nini figured she should at least get accustomed to being a ghost before anything. There was no telling how much longer she'd have to be stuck on earth, so she may as well make the best of it.</p><p>She tried walking through opaque objects and picking things up with her hands. Since she realized she was a ghost, she had been aware that she couldn't actually touch anything. She wonders how she was able to touch Ricky and how he was able to feel her too.</p><p>Little did she know, Ricky had been researching this for the past 14 days and he found some pretty interesting facts about her situation.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey moms, well I at least know why you and everyone else have been ignoring me for the past few months. I'm dead. I don't even know how it's possible that I'm still here or why I'm just now noticing I'm a ghost, but here I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could hold you both because I could really use a hug right about now. I can't imagine how you guys are doing right now. I can only picture you've been torn about your only daughter passing, but I'm actually doing pretty well considering my circumstance. I'm not entirely alone. For some reason, the man I was interested in can see me somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though I know you'll never get this message, I just wanted to say I love you both and miss you like crazy. Hopefully we'll meet again. Love Nini.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Message sent failure)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He ends up being the one to reach out first. He figured she'd be too afraid of showing her face after their last meeting. He felt bad for appearing scared of her when that wasn't completely the case.</p><p>I mean sure he was freaked out just like anyone would be, but he got over it pretty quickly when he realized he wasn't any less attracted to her. He still wanted to be around her just as much as he did when he thought she was human, and he already knows she's harmless. So, what's there to be afraid of? It'd be like befriending Casper.</p><p>He worked up the courage to go to her place. He slowly climbed up the deformed driveway and lightly knocked on her door. He figured it'd be rude to just walk in even though it's technically not anyone's property.</p><p>"Nini? Are you home? It's Ricky."</p><p>He was met with silence. When there was no response, he knocked a little harder. "Neens, if you're here, I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I appeared as if I was afraid of you. I was just a little thrown off that's all. You're still welcome to come over if you'd like. The door's always open for you."</p><p>He was met with more silence and decided she probably wasn't ready to talk yet or maybe she wasn't home. He sighed and turned around. Just before he left the porch, he hears the creaking of the front door open.</p><p>There stood Nini wearing a dress that was burnt at the seams. He figured it must've been the same dress that she wore when she died. He wonders if she had been wearing it the whole time without realizing it.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd want to see me again."</p><p>He walked to the entrance but didn't walk through the door. "Nini, I always want to be around you."</p><p>"Even now after you found out what I am?"</p><p>"I don't care what you are. All I know is you're Nini, and that's more than enough for me."</p><p>She smiled and motioned for him to enter. He walked in as she shut the door behind him. He looked around the burnt house noticing all of the spiderwebs, broken glass, and dust bunnies.</p><p>"Sorry I would've cleaned up a bit had I known I was having guests. Well at least I would've done my best considering my condition."</p><p>"It's fine. I actually popped by to tell you that I think I kinda understand why you're still here."</p><p>She perks up. "Wait really?"</p><p>He nods and takes out his phone. "I've been researching all things ghost related and even have watched documentaries and movies about them for two weeks. One thing most of these ghosts had in common was that their soul was still roaming the earth because they had some sort of unfinished business. Once they find out what it is, they're able to pass."</p><p>"I didn't even think about that, so you're saying you think I have to do something that I wasn't able to do in life in order to move on?"</p><p>"According to the sources, I'm guessing so."</p><p>"That still doesn't explain why you're the only one who can see me though."</p><p>He had been so focused on finding out ghost facts that he actually forgot to try to understand his ability to speak to the dead. "I'm not too sure myself. You're my first ghost."</p><p>She began thinking and snapped her fingers when she thought of a theory. "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Have you ever seen the movie Ghost?" He nodded his head. "Whoopi's character was a medium without knowing it the whole time. Maybe you're some kind of medium that's supposed to help ghosts."</p><p>He was shocked he hadn't thought of that himself. If he was a medium this whole time, why is he just now seeing a ghost for the first time?</p><p>"Mediums see ghosts for most of their lives though."</p><p>She tries to find something she could be missing, and a light bulb went off. "Didn't you tell me once that you had imaginary friends growing up? I think you had one that was really close to you with some weird name like Big Ryan, Big Rex, or something like that."</p><p>"Big Red?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's the one!"</p><p>"He was an imaginary friend. The doctor's told me that, and he went away when I took the pills."</p><p>She shook her head. "Ricky, he was far too real to you the way you explained him. You said yourself that you thought he was actually there just like you thought I was actually here. Ricky, I'm pretty sure he was a ghost too, and you somehow helped him pass on when you started going to therapy."</p><p>He was at a loss for words when she brought that up to him. He started to connect the dots. He remembers some of the little ticks Red had and odd stories he'd tell. Ricky used to think it was just some weird stories his mind had made up for his imaginary friend, but they were far too detailed for him to come up with at such a young age.</p><p>Red had always spoken about how much he despised flashing lights or strobe lights. Anytime there was any form of flashy lights, Red would disappear for a while or hide under something. He'd get shivers and start glitching almost as if he were some video game character.</p><p>He didn't speak much of his personal life except that his parents were kind people, he had lived pretty close to where Ricky lived, and that he was also a lonely soul who also just wanted a friend.</p><p>He also had remained the same age throughout Ricky's childhood. He used to assume it's because his mind chose to keep him that way, but maybe it was because Red <em>couldn't</em> age anymore.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and looked up any possible deaths that happened within his old neighborhood. His town always covered news like that, so if Red really was a ghost that lived in his city, his death would've been reported.</p><p>After scrolling through a few posts, he spots one dated back to over 15 years ago. The picture that popped up under the headline shook him to his core. There stood his imaginary friend in the center with whom he assumes was his parents holding him in the picture.</p><p>The headline read: "Parents and loved ones mourn local boy after he dies at a carnival fun house due to strobe lights triggering his epilepsy."</p><p>Ricky dropped his phone.</p><p>"Holy fuck Neens, you're right."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>He raises a brow, not fully understanding what she meant. "How what?"</p><p>"How did you help him move on?"</p><p>He tried to think of something he did or said to make Red disappear forever, but he couldn't come up with anything. "I-I'm not sure actually."</p><p>She looks a little disappointed by his answer. "Well we have to figure out what my unfinished business is so I can move on too."</p><p>He felt his heart stop. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to leave him in this cruel and unloving world. He shook his head.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>He stood more confidently. "No, I don't think I can help you with that. I'm sorry. Can we just get back to the way things were?"</p><p>"What do you mean you can't help me? You helped him, and you're the only one who even knows I exist! You have to help me Ricky. I don't belong here."</p><p>He grabbed her hand and was shocked he still had the ability to touch her. "But you <em>do</em> belong here Nini. Why else would fate let me be able to see and meet you? We were clearly destined to find each other."</p><p>"Ricky, you know I can't stay much longer."</p><p>He shook his head again and tightened his grip on her. "You don't mean that."</p><p>She ripped her hand from his. She couldn't believe him. "If you're not gonna help me, then maybe it's best if you just go. I'll figure it out on my own."</p><p>"Neens, don't be like that."</p><p>"Please leave."</p><p>He stares at her for a good while trying to see if she had been serious. When she hadn't said anything, he walked out of the door.</p><p>She feels a tear roll down her cheek as she watches him walk back to his home.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They don't speak for an entire month after that.</p><p>She tried almost everything to pass on. She really couldn't think of anything that she needed to do or say before she passed. She can't recall leaving any loose ends with anyone really.</p><p>The only thing that came up was the fact that she never got to say goodbye, but that didn't seem like it was the thing holding her back. A lot of people don't get to say goodbye to loved ones and still pass on. So what was it?</p><p>She had wanted to talk to him so they could mend their relationship again because she missed him. But it was hard since she was still a little upset that he refused to help her. She had been standing in front of her door debating on walking over there.</p><p>On one hand, he might be angry that she chose to not stay on earth with him. On the other, he might be happy to see her since he claimed he wanted her around. It was a hit or miss.</p><p>She finally took a deep breath before she opened her front door. (can she really call it a breath if she's not living? She's not sure).</p><p>She walked with a purpose as she approached his house hoping that it would somehow convince her not to chicken out.</p><p>"It's just Ricky. It's just Ricky. It's just Ricky." She kept muttering in whispers.</p><p>When she finally got to his door, she stopped. Was this a good idea? Maybe he's not ready for her yet. Her doubtful thoughts came to a halt when his door flings open causing both of them to jump.</p><p>She gave him a blank expression as he stared at her in shock. She feels her nerves build up but knew it was too late to back down now. Here goes nothing.</p><p>"Uh hi."</p><p>"Hi..."</p><p>"I um just wanted to apologize."</p><p>He scrunched his brows. "Apologize for what?"</p><p>"For rejecting you and not talking. I feel awful."</p><p>He frowns. "Don't apologize Nini. It wasn't your fault at all. I was actually about to go over and apologize to you."</p><p>"You were?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've been kicking myself every passing day we didn't speak because I knew my selfish desires got in the way. I was too busy thinking about my love for you that I was blind to your needs and wants. I just wanted you to stay here with me, and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that."</p><p>She felt her heart flutter. "What do you mean your love for me?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Uh wanna come inside? I'd rather talk on the couch."</p><p>She nodded as he led her to the sofa. He slowly interlaced their hands feeling her warmth despite her cold hands.</p><p>"Nini, you mean the world to me. Our relationship is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Over the months, I found myself wanting to always be with you. I'm not confident about many things in this world, but I know that I love and cherish you."</p><p>Nini felt tears roll down her cheeks, and she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You love me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>She wiped her tear away. "I'm sure I love you too."</p><p>They both form goofy smiles and scoot a little closer to each other. He rubs his thumb over her hand. "I'm gonna help you pass on if that's what would make you happy."</p><p>She gasped. "For real?"</p><p>He nodded. "Your happiness is so important to me."</p><p>She reached over and pecked his cheek. "Thank you Ricky. This means a lot to me."</p><p>"No problem." He tried his best to hold back his sadness and hoped she wouldn't pick up on it. "Oh by the way, I think I know how Red passed on."</p><p>"Really how?"</p><p>"Yeah I figured it out a week ago, but I was too afraid to come to you. I remember him stating that he wanted to be friends with someone who really understood him, and I was the only person who did. So I guess he disappeared when he got what he needed and when I didn't want him around anymore. He was my first friend, but he's not at the same level as you. I was certain I'd never have someone as close to me as Red until you came along Neens."</p><p>She nodded letting his words sink in trying her best to make sense of them. She's sure she could find something that could help her case. She perked up when she put two and two together.</p><p>"Oh my god, how could I have been so blind?!"</p><p>He raised a brow. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"I just realized why I'm still here Ricky." She cupped his face. "It's you."</p><p>
  <em>"Me?"</em>
</p><p>"Yes, <em>you!</em> Can't you see Ricky? I couldn't find anything about myself because I needed to help <em>you.</em> I needed to prove to you that a connection with someone was possible, and life wasn't as dreary as you think."</p><p>He never even considered that she was here because he was her unfinished business, but so far everything was adding up. "And once again you've managed to figure it out without my help. Are you sure you need me?" He tries to joke to cover the frog in his throat.</p><p>She releases his face and puts her hand back in his. "Of course I still need you. I actually wanted to ask a favor of you when I realized I was a ghost."</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>She reached in her pocket and took out an envelope. "Can you give this letter to my moms? I never really got to say bye." </p><p>"Of course I will, but do you think they'd believe me?" He takes it and places it on the coffee table. </p><p>She nods. "I threw in some details that only I would know."</p><p>"I won't let you down Neens." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer letting the fact that she'd be leaving soon soak in. He covered his face in his hands as he let the stream of tears flow from his eyes. </p><p>When she wrapped her arms around him, he placed his face in her shoulder. She stroked through his curls as she cradled him in her arms whispering comfort words in his ear. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you so much."</p><p>"Me too Ricky."</p><p>"Can you stay the night?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>He hadn't been looking forward to it despite knowing it was occurring in the near future. After she figured out why she was here, they had spent the following few weeks with each other wanting to cherish every second of the time they had left together.</p><p>Every passing day, she'd slowly start to become transparent due to her being close to passing on. It was a matter of when at this point. They tried their best to ignore that their time was so limited, but it was hard. </p><p>Today she was more transparent than usual. She couldn't touch anything anymore except for him. He was happy about that part but not so much that she was vanishing before his eyes. They listened to his records in silence holding each other on his couch.</p><p>"Ricky..."</p><p>"I know." He turned to her and pecked her forehead. "I know." He repeats with a voice crack.</p><p>He pulled her close to his chest and hated how much lighter she felt. "Don't forget to give my moms the letter okay?" </p><p>"I won't babe."</p><p>"Don't forget to eat three times a day. I won't be around to force feed you."</p><p>He chuckles. "I promise."</p><p>"Don't get all distant with the world again. I want you to thrive. I want you to be happy."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"That's all I ask."</p><p>She felt a little light headed, looked down at her body, and noticed she was completely see through. He still could touch her by some miracle. </p><p>"Ricky, I think it's time."</p><p>He tightens his grip on her. "I don't think I'm ready."</p><p>They both begin to tear up. "Hold me as I go."</p><p>He pulls her into his lap and completely engulfs her. She cupped his face. "I love you Ricky. Never forget that."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>She pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he happily kissed back. He saw a light through his closed eyes and peaked. He was taken aback to see that her heart had been glowing and that she was slowly disappearing in his arms. </p><p>"Enjoy life while it lasts Ricky. I'll always be with you."</p><p>"I'll be looking for you."</p><p>He held her face as her forehead leaned against his and watched as she slowly became one with the wind. When she finally disappeared, he automatically missed her touch. He allowed himself to cry a bit knowing that he'd never get to touch her again until it was his time. </p><p>But he knew she wouldn't want him moping around. She had prepared him for her departure for weeks now, but it still didn't erase the pain he felt in his heart. </p><p>So he did what he always did when there was no one present to express his emotions. He opened up his laptop and began writing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He was doing alright. Not great, but better than expected. She had been gone for a full year now, and he missed her terribly. He would do anything just to hear her laugh again or give her sweet kisses on her lips. </p><p>He knew that no one would compare to her, so he never bothered to look for a rebound or replacement. It's not like Gallows Hill had a large quantity of women his age anyways. </p><p>The one good thing that came out of her departure was that he was finally able to find his story. He told the story of them, and how hard they fell for each other despite fate deciding to keep them apart. </p><p>He titled the novel "Tethered Souls" and put it under fiction even though every word was true. When it was finally published, he was amazed at how much traffic it got. He never got nearly as much praise on his work until this one. </p><p>He was even more astonished when he found out he had won an award as best selling author for his work. To celebrate his work, his publishing company threw him a party in his city's town hall inviting anyone who was interested. </p><p>He still wasn't used to the whole socializing thing just yet, but he was willing to get used to it since Nini asked him to. He was standing in a quieter corner trying his best to avoid any more handshakes or awkward conversations for a little while. </p><p>He felt a tap on his shoulder and sighed in defeat. He knew he should've hid  in the bathroom. Two women who looked to be in their mid 50's stood in front of him. One was blond while the other was Filipina. </p><p>Both had looked like they were exhausted, but not from sleepless nights. It was from years of sadness. He knew that look all too well. </p><p>"Sorry to bother you, but are you Ricky Bowen?" The asian woman asked.</p><p>He nods. The two women both sigh. </p><p>"I'm Carol, and this is my wife Dana. We heard from a friend that someone from this town had written a book about a girl that oddly reminded us of our daughter. We checked it out and realized that it was eerily similar to her characteristics, even the name was similar."</p><p>Ricky's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Are you two's last names Salazar-Roberts by any chance?"</p><p>They were clearly confused on how he guessed that, and he didn't blame them.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry do you know us?"</p><p>"No, but I heard a lot about you. Actually, I have something for you both."</p><p>He whipped out the envelope he had been caring in his pocket for over a year now just for this moment. He hesitated to give it to them when he met their eyes. How the hell was he gonna explain this? They'd probably think he was either insane or pulling a really mean spirited prank on them.</p><p>"I uh don't know where to start."</p><p>"Take your time." Carol says.</p><p>"I don't think you'd believe me."</p><p>"Try us." Dana says with a reassuring smile. He feels his heart ache a bit when he notices it resembles Nini's.</p><p>"Okay, but you're probably gonna think I'm crazy." He holds up the unopened letter. "I've been instructed to give you this letter by someone who I adore. I promised I'd do this for her before we parted ways."</p><p>"Who's this someone?" Carol queries. </p><p>"It was your daughter Nini. She gave it to me last year."</p><p>They both looked at him as if he had grown another head. Carol was the first to react.</p><p>"That's impossible."</p><p>"I understand. I thought it was too."</p><p>Dana raised a brow. "Why should we believe you?"</p><p>"Read it. She claimed you'd know it's legit. I haven't read it, but I'm taking her word for it." He held out the letter to them, and they stared at it skeptically. "If you don't believe me, then believe her." </p><p>The two women glance at each other before Dana gently takes the envelope. She slowly opened the letter and let her wife read over it with her. He felt like he shouldn't be around when they read it since it was personal. </p><p>"I'm going to give you two your space. It was nice meeting you both."</p><p>When he passes by them, he can hear muffled cries from the moms. He didn't have the stomach to see them take in her letter. Besides, that was between Nini and them, not him. </p><p>He makes his way out of the town hall having no desire to be there anymore. He cranks up his engine, and the radio blast "Unchained Melody." He laughs as he remembers the day he played the piano for her all those months ago.</p><p>He feels his heart begin to beat out of his chest when he feels a gust of wind pass through him. He can't explain it, but he just knows it was her. He feels himself genuinely smile for the first time in a year as he hummed along to the melody.</p><p>Wherever she is, he knew she was looking out for him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye, the story of love is hello and goodbye...until we meet again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out, they both actually were oblivious and otherworldly.</p><p>This was lowkey inspired by the love story part of Ghost and the plot of the Goosebumps book/episode The Ghost Next Door</p><p>Would you guys like more paranormal ones like this in the future? Lmk! </p><p>Quote is from Jimi Hendrix.</p><p>Can't wait to post the next Halloween fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>